Alice Last Sacrifice
by Yami no Face
Summary: Sebuah kebenaran datang dari dunia Wonderland. Sebuah mimpi yang terus mencari seorang 'Alice'. 4 Alice telah gagal dan tinggal 1 kandidat lagi. Apakah The Last Alice akan dikorbankan? Saksikan di TeKaPe. Mengandung Gore, Psycho, Bad End, Typo, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Last Sacrifice

Ini Fanfict pertama Author yang pasti gaje dan typo. Ini bagian lain cerita Alice Human Sacrifice namun aku menambahkan OC dan ceritanya bakalan gak nyamung dari aslinya. Mohon r&R ya. Flame juga boleh tapi jangan terlalu panas.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan Alice Human Sacrifice bukan milik Author. Jika Author punya Vocaloid pasti semua karakternya Psikopat semua.

Warning; Mengandung OC, OOC, Typo, Gore, dan Bad End. Disarankan untuk membaca fict ini tidak lebih dari 3 kali sehari. Membaca fict ini bisa menghilangkan nafsu makan, mengganggu perederan darah dan merusak akal sehat.

Nobody POV

Sebuah mimpi pasti akan berakhir saat dia yang memimpikan terbangun dari tidur. Tapi tidak mimpi yang satu ini. Dia selalu mencari jalan untuk hidup dan mimpi ini membutuhkan sebuah inang yang disebut ALICE.

Mimpi ini disebut dengan WONDERLAND.

"Siapa itu Alice?" ucap seorang gadis.

"Kau adalah Alice?" jawab sebuah suara

"Bukan. Namaku Vio."

"Wonderland menantimu Alice."

"NAMAKU BUKAN ALICE!" Bentak gadis itu membangunkan dia dari tidur.

"Mimpi?" pikirnya dalam hati.

Vionel Reine membasuh mukanya. Lalu dia melihat sebuah kanvas kosong dan mulai melukis.

"Siapa itu Alice? Apa itu Wonderland?"

Vio terus merenungkan hal itu sambil menggores kuas cat ke kanvasnya.

Vio menggunakan cat menggunakan dominasi cat berwarna merah. Sebuah mata sipit mulai terbentuk di lukisan itu. Lalu sebuah senyuman lebar dengan bibir bewarna merah darah. Jari tangan yang runcing dan tangan kirinya memegang pisau berdarah.

"The Bloody Joker. Judul yang tepat untuk lukisan ini."

"Tunggu ini aneh. Sudah 20 lukisan yang kubuat bertema Joker. Mengapa aku tidak bisa membuat karya lain. Jika begini terus takkan ada lagi yang mau membeli lukisanku." pikir Vio dengan gelisah.

Tok,tok,tok. Terdengan bunyi ketukan di pintu depan

Vio bergegas membuka pintu itu dan melihat sosok aneh berdiri di depannya. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang bewarna hijau. Dia menggunakan pakaian serba ungu dan lipstick merah darah tebal terlihat jelas dibibirnya yang selalu tersenyum seolah ingin tertawa.

"Apa kau nona Vionel, pelukis termahir di kerajaan ini?" tanya pemuda itu.

'hahahaha. Kau terlalu melebihkan. Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Namaku Jonny Kermit. Aku utusan dari kerajaan Wondernia. Aku ingin membeli semua lukisan JOKER mu."

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tahu aku membuat lukisan JOKER."

"Kami memiliki peramal yang hebat di Wondernia. Tidak sulit bagi dia untuk mengetahui hal itu. Apa 3000 gens cukup untuk masing-masing lukisan."

"Ti…ti…ga Ribu?" Ucap Vio tergagap.

(Nb: 1000 gens = 1 juta rupiah)

"Apa itu terlalu murah?"

"Ti…tidak, itu sudah cukup." Vio tidak pernah menyangka lukisannya akan terjual semahal itu.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil lukisannya besok dan ini 30000 gens sebagai lambang kesepakatan."

"Te…terima…."

"Oh ya, raja sangat mengagumi lukisanmu dia ingin kau menjadi pelukis pribadinya. Jika kau bersedia temui saja aku oke?" ujar Jonny sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu.

"Aku mengerti."

Pemuda misterius itu pergi. Vio segera mengunci pintu rumahnya. Dia mulai menghitung uang yang baru dia dapat dari pemuda itu.

"Benar tiga puluh ribu. Aku pasti akan jadi kaya raya." Teriaknya sambil melempar tumpukan uang kertas itu ke udara. Uang tersebut berhamburan dan berserakat di seluruh isi rumahnya.

"Apa itu?" kegembiraan Vio terhenti setelah melihat sebuah kartu ikut terlempar bersama uang tersebut.

"Bukankah itu kartu nama yang diberikan oleh pemuda tadi?"

Dengan penasaran Vio mengambil kartu yang masih tertutup itu dan saat dia membukanya dia kaget setelah melihat ternyata itu adalah kartu….

"JOKER"

TBC

Sorry ceritanya agak ngawur. Mungkin beberapa pembaca masih bertanya-tanya "Apa sih hubungan cerita ini sama Alice Human Sacrifice. Gore sama Bad End juga belum keliatan. Chapter selanjutnya akan membuka kenyataan tentang itu semua. So please beri aku review agar aku dapat melanjutkan cerita ini dengan semangat.


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome To Wonderland

**Ini dia Chapter kedua dari Alice Last Sacrifice. Terima kasih buat yang udah read'n review. Jadi Author makin semangat lanjutin cerita GaJe ini. Oh ya kalo ada efek yang mulai terasa dari Fict ini review ya! Biar Author makin tau gimana karakter para pembaca dan mencoba untuk membuat Fict yang lebih baik. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Alice Human Sacrifice milik Author kecuali kalo Yamaha mau memberikan secara cuma-cuma #Ngarep.**

**Warning: Mengandung OC, OOC, Typo, Gore, dan Bad End. Disarankan untuk membaca fict ini tidak lebih dari 3 kali sehari. Membaca fict ini bisa menghilangkan nafsu makan, mengganggu perederan darah dan merusak akal sehat.**

Chapter 2 : Welcome to Wonderland

"Kartu Joker?" Vio terus melakukan 3D (Dilihat, Diraba, Diterawang) untuk mencari tahu apa arti kartu itu.

"Apa lelaki aneh itu mempermainkanku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, semua uang ini nyata."

Lalu dia melihat sebuah lambang tersembunyi dibalik kostum joker tersebut. Lambang tersebut berbentuk huruf V.

"Huruf V. Sepertinya ini tidak asing." ucap gadis itu sambil terus berpikir.

"Aku ingat." Vio langsung berlari menuju halaman belakangnya. Lalu berdiri dihadapan sebuah pohon tua.

"Aku yakin pernah mengukir inisialku disini." Vio terus meraba-raba batang pohon tersebut

"Ah ini dia. Lambang yang sama dengan kartu ini." Vio menemukan ukiran berbentuk huruf V meskipun telah bewarna coklat sehingga sedikit sulit terlihat.

"Ah, Apa ini?" Vio kaget karena inisial itu mulai terlihat jelas seperti warna saat dia baru diukir. Namun ukiran itu tidak berbentuk huruf V namun berbentuk Huruf W (dua huruf V yang saling berdempetan).

Vio mulai merasa hal aneh disekitarnya. Dia merasa aroma lukisan dengan cat yang masih basah dimana-mana. Saat dia berbalik ternyata semuanya telah berubah.

"Di..dimana ini?" Vio kaget dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Vio telah memasuki sebuah dunia yang berbeda. Langitnya berwarna hijau dengan matahari berwarna jingga dan memiliki wajah. Dedaunan pohon bewarna pink seperti bunga sakura. Vio melihat sebuah kerajaan. Banyak sekali rumah penduduk namun tidak satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan. Lalu hanya ada satu jalan yang bewarna putih namun memiliki garis bewana merah. Jalan tersebut hanya mempunyai satu arah menuju sebuah istana yang besar.

"Aneh, tapi kenapa tempat ini sepertinya tidak asing." Vio mulai melangkah mengikuti arah jalan tersebut.

Vio mulai berjalan mengikuti jalan besar dengan garis merah. Garis merah itu bisa terlihat seperti karpet merah yang sangat panjang. Tapi garis itu juga terlihat seperti ceceran darah yang terus mengalir hingga ke Istana.

Saat ini Vio sangat gelisah. Bukan karena dia berada di tempat yang aneh. Tapi uangnya masih berserakan di kamarnya dan dia tidak sempat mengunci pintu. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengambil uang dan lukisannya?

Dia telah cukup lama berjalan namun masih belum sampai di Istana tersebut. Lalu dia melihat seorang lelaki bersyal dengan warna rambut biru berdiri di alun-alun kota. Mungkin dia tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari dunia aneh ini.

"Permisi, bisakah Kau menolongku." Sapa Vio dengan mata memelas (puppy eyes).

"Hei gadis muda, apa Kau tidak bisa mendengar kalau aku sedang bernyanyi." Jawab lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Bernyanyi? Tapi aku tidak mendengar nyanyian apapun." balas Vio dengan heran.

"Aku Kaito penyanyi paling sempurna di kerajaan ini. Telingamu pasti tidak cocok untuk mendengar suara emasku." Jawab Lelaki itu dengan dingin.

Lelaki itu kemudian membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti sedang bernyanyi. Tangan kirinya terlihat memegang secarik kertas dan tangan kanannya memegang setangkai mawar merah. Sedangkan kepalanya….

"Ke…ke…kepalamu?" Vio kaget menyadari ada sebuah lubang menganga di kepalanya. Lubang tersebut telihat seperti bekas tembakan. Darah menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari lubang itu. Namun darah tersebut langsung lenyap setelah menyentuh tanah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vio berteriak melihat lubang tersebut. Dia lalu belari sekuat tenaga mengikuti jalan bergaris merah tersebut.

"Aduh." Langkah Vio terhenti karena menabrak gerbang kerajaan yang masih tertutup. Ternyata ada seorang penjaga gerbang yang "tertempel" di gerbang tersebut.

"Berikan aku darah mu!" ucap penjaga tersebut dengan suara yang berat.

Vio yang masih kesakitan berusaha untuk menegakkan kepalanya.

"Mak…makhluk apa kau ini?" Vio kaget tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Vio melihat sebuah gerbang dengan dua yang tertutup oleh tanaman rambat berduri. Seorang gadis terikat tepat di kedua pintu gerbang yang tertutup tersebut oleh tanaman berduri. Darah segar terlihat menetes di seluru bagian tubuhnya, sebuah pedang panjang juga tertusuk tepat ditengah perutnya dan darah segar jatuh dibawah kakinya. Tepat diakhir garis merah di jalan tersebut berakhir.

"Namaku Meiko. Jika kau ingin membuka gerbang ini kau harus memberikan darah mu."

"Kau bilang aku bodoh, kau bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membuka gerbang ini." Vio menggertak untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya.

"BERIKAN AKU DARAHMU!" bentak Meiko.

Vio sangat terkejut dengan bentakan Meiko. Tapi dia tidak lari. Ada keyakinan dalam dirinya bahwa gadis menakutkan ini tidak akan lepas dari gerbang itu. Apalagi pedang itu masih menancap.

"PEDANG. Aku bisa menyingkirkan tanaman berduri itu dengan pedang itu. Tapi jika aku lakukan, maka makhluk ini akan terlepas dan mengejarku. Satu-satunya cara adalah…." pikir Vio.

"AAAAAAWWWW." teriak Meiko saat Vio menyabut pedang itu dari perutnya. Darah pun mengalir deras dari perut Meiko namun dia tetap belum mati. Lalu keluar darah di mata Meiko seperti orang sedang menangis.

"Ma..maafkan aku tapi aku harus tetap masuk ke istana ini." Ucap Vio sambil mengangkat pedang itu tepat keatas kepala Meiko.

Vio tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia sangat ketakutan. Namun mengingat uangnya saat ini sedang sendirian…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Meiko saat pedang itu mulai membelah kepalanya. Darah segar mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Lalu Vio menekan Pedang tersebut kebawah dan mulai membelah Meiko menjadi dua bagian.

Pintu gerbang terbuka setelah tubuh Meiko terbagi dua. Kedua bagian tubuh tersebut terpisah seiring dengan terbukanya gerbang tersebut. Vio pun mulai melangkahkan kaki ke halaman kerajaan.

"Selamat Vionel Reinee." Ucap sebuah siluet yang dikenalnya.

"Jonny Kermit?" kata Vio sambil melihat lelaki aneh tersebut berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk Istana.

"WELCOME TO WONDERLAND"

TBC

**Huh akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalo Gore'nya agak sadis. Apalagi kalo saat ini pembaca sedang makan. Heeheheh. Tapi jika banyak pembaca yang ingin Gore'nya dihentikan gak apa-apa. Silakan ungkapkan perasaan kalian dengan review Fict ini. **

**Selamat Makan Heeheheheheh.**


	3. Chapter 3 : My Name is Alice

**Ini adalah Chapter ketiga dari Alice Last Sacrifice. Sebelum Author melanjutkannya, Author mengaku bahwa OC disini adalah karakter utama sedangkan para Vocaloid yang ada hanya akan menjadi pemeran tambahan. Jadi maaf kalo Fict ini mungkin kurang sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca. **

**Lanjut…..**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan Alice Human Sacrifice sepenuhnya bukan milik Author.**

**Warning: Mengandung GaJe, OC, OOC, Typo, Gore, dan Bad End. Disarankan untuk membaca fict ini tidak lebih dari 3 kali sehari. Membaca fict ini bisa menghilangkan nafsu makan, mengganggu perederan darah dan merusak akal sehat. (Copas dari Chapter sebelumnya)**

**Chapter 3: My Name is Alice**

"Wonderland? Apa maksud mu?" tanya Vio dengan penasaran.

"Kau telah menerima undanganku. Kau ingat kartu yang telah aku berikan?" jawab Jonny dengan senyum menakutkan di wajahnya.

"Jadi kau yang telah membawaku ke dunia aneh ini ?"

"Dunia aneh? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Jonny tertawa dengan lepas.

"APANYA YANG LUCU? CEPAT ANTAR AKU PULANG." bentak Vio yang merasa telah dipermainkan oleh Jonny.

Jonny menghentikan tawanya. Pintu depan istana itu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri. Jonny lalu membalikan badannya dan masuk ke istana tersebut.

"Hey tunggu!" Vio langsung mengikuti Jonny dari belakang.

Vio memasuki ruang istana tersebut dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. 20 lukisan Joker tersusun rapi di dinding kerajaan.

"Kenapa semua lukisanku ada disini? Kapan kau mengambilnya?" tanya Vio.

"Aku telah mengambilnya saat kau keluar dari kamarmu?"

"Bagaimana dengan uangnya?"

"Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan uang? Istana ini adalah milikmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat ya? Aku yakin ini pasti karena demam tinggi selama satu bulan yang kau alami saat berumur 9 tahun bukan?"

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Saat dia berumur 9 tahun, Vio terkena penyakit aneh. Suhu tubuhnya naik drastis selama satu bulan dan dia hanya bisa tidur di kamarnya. Tabib di keajaan mengatakan bahwa umurnya mengkin tinggal menghitung hari karena panasnya tidak kunjung turun. Namun tiba-tiba dia sembuh tanpa menggunakan obat apapun. Sejak hari itu Vio kehilangan sebagian memori masa kecilnya.

"Wonderland ini milikmu Alice."

"A…Alice?" Vio teringat dengan mimpinya semalam.

"Saat umurmu 7 tahun, kau melukis sebuah kerajaan dengan istana besar. Langit yang bewana hijau, Matahari yang bewarna jingga dan memiliki wajah, serta pohon dengan daun yang bewarna pink. Dunia itu adalah lukisan pertamamu. Judul lukisan itu adalah…."

"Wonderland." potong Vio yang mulai mengingat masa lalunya yang terlupakan.

"Sepertinya kau mulai mengingatnya."

Jonny lalu mengajak Vio memasuki ruang singgasana. Vio lalu melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut twin tail berwarna hijau. Gadis tersebut duduk diatas singgasana dan memakai mahkota ratu.

"Siapa namamu nona muda? Apa keperluanmu datang di kerajaanku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Na…namaku.." Entah mengapa Vio tergagap menyebut namanya sendiri. Dia menyadari Jonny telah menghilang saat dia memasuki ruangan singgasana

"NY NAME IS ALICE." Vio tiba-tiba mengaku bahwa dia adalah Alice.

"Nama ku Miku, aku adalah ratu abadi di Wonderland dan Kau bukanlah Alice." Jawab gadis itu sambil bangkit dari singgasananya.

Miku lalu mendekat. Vio baru menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan gadis ini. Dia melihat sebuah benda aneh berdetak-detak di tangan Miku.

"A….apa itu? KYAAAAAA JAUHKAN DARI KU!" Vio ketakutan saat melihat Miku membawa jantung tangannya.

"Jantung siapa itu?"

"Ini jantungku. Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku abadi. Aku benci kematian."

"Kau pasti bercanda jika jantungmu berada di luar artinya kau sudah mati."

"Bagaimana denganmu apa kau yakin saat ini kau masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja aku…" ucapan Vio terhenti saat dia mengingat dua orang yang dia temui sebelumnya. Mereka semua terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Apa aku sudah…

MATI

TBC

**Chapter 3 selesai. Makin GaJe aja cerita ini. Thanks buat yang udah Review di dua chapter sebelumnya. Semoga aja pembaca masih betah mengikuti cerita GaJe ini. **

**BREAKING NEWS:**

**Author Yami no Face akan membuat sebuah **_**Love Story**_** dari salah satu lagu Vocaloid. Yami No Face memohon do'a restunya agar **_**Love Story**_** ini dapat di**_** publish **_**secepatnya. Love Story ini tidak mengandung 'Lemon'. **


	4. Chapter 4 : The Sacrificer

**Saatnya update Chapter keempat Alice Last Sacrifice. Thanks buat para author yang udah ngereview dan para silent readers yang sudah meluangkan detik-detik berharganya demi membaca Song fic GaJe ini. Oke ayo kita lanjutkan!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan Alice Human Sacrifice bukan milik dan karya Author. Author hanya punya The Last Alice dan The Joker.**

**Warning: Mengandung GaJe, OC, OOC, Typo, Gore, dan Bad End. Disarankan untuk membaca fict ini tidak lebih dari 3 kali sehari. Membaca fict ini bisa menghilangkan nafsu makan, mengganggu perederan darah dan merusak akal sehat. (Copas dari Chapter sebelumnya)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Sacrificer**

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin mati. Aku ingat semuanya. Tidak ada kecelakaan atau apapun. AKU TIDAK MATI! pekik Vionel sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Tenanglah nona, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Bukan begitu Len?" Vio mendengar suara anak gadis dengan suara lembut berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau benar nee chan. Jika dia benar-benar Alice, dia tak perlu khawatir akan kematian. Wonderland adalah kematian itu sendiri." Terdengar suara anak dengan nada yang lebih rendah membalas perkataan sosok sebelumnya.

Vio menoleh dan melihat seorang….tidak ada dua orang kembar dengan wajah seperti anak-anak. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut kuning. Namun kedua kaki gadis ini putus hingga lututnya. Vio bisa melihat daging dan tulang gadis ini masih terlihat segar seperti daging sapi yang baru disembelih. Gadis ini berjalan dengan bantuan saudara kembarnya dengan menggendong gadis tersebut di punggungnya. Wajah dan rambutnya persis dengan gadis yang digendongnya. Namun dia memakai pakaian laki-laki dan matanya… Tidak ada mata. Hanya dua buah lobang besar berwarna merah yang terus mengeluarkan cairan merah seperti orang yang sedang menangis. Gadis yang digendongnya menjadi 'mata kedua' dan membantu laki-laki itu untuk berjalan.

"SIAPA KALIAN SEBENARNYA!" jerit Vio dengan ketakutan.

"Ini pasti mimpi buruk. Aku mohon seseorang bangunkan aku. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini." Vio menangis keras dengan berlutut sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak tahan dengan apa yang telah dialaminya selama berada di dunia gila ini.

"Kau telah bangun Alice."

Vio mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Jonny Kermit. Namun Vio masih tidak percaya karena suara itu menyebutnya dengan panggilan Alice.

"Tidak apa, mereka sudah pergi. Kau bisa membuka matamu."

Vio mulai membuka matanya. Dia melihat Jonny Kermit berdiri dihadapannya. Tapi entah kenapa meskipun Jonny berdiri, Vio merasa tubuhnya lebih tinggi. Vio baru menyadari dia telah duduk di singgasana. Dia menggunakan gaun indah dengan perpaduan pola Spade, Diamond, Club, dan Heart. Mahkota indah juga telah melekat di rambut coklatnya. Di sampingnya ada sebuah tongkat dengan ujung seperti tombak . Saat ini dia merasa bahwa dia adalah seorang ratu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Vio dengan nada lega.

"Maafkan aku, Alice. Para Sacrificer telah mengganggu mu." jawab Jonny.

"Sacrificer? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sacrificer adalah mereka yang mengorbankan jiwanya demi menghidupkan Wonderland. Mereka berpikir bahwa Wonderland adalah milik mereka. Namun kebodohan mereka membuat mereka membuang nyawa mereka demi menghidupkan Wonderland. Kau masih hidup dan jiwamu masih utuh. Sehingga jiwa Sacrificer yang tinggal di Wonderland mempengaruhi jiwamu."

"Jadi aku masih hidup?" tanya Vio dengan senyuman penuh harapan di wajahnya.

"Vionel Reine saat ini sedang terlelap di halaman belakang rumahnya. Pohon tua yang rindang melindunginya dari panas matahari. Tapi Alice baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bagi Alice mimpi adalah kenyataan dan kenyataan hanyalah mimpi."

"Mimpi adalah kenyataan dan….." Vionel merasa tidak asing dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jonny.

'Itu adalah bait puisi pertama yang aku buat dulu untuk tugas sekolah. Saat itu aku masih berumur 7 tahun. Sebuah puisi yang harus ditulis berdasarkan lukisan yang kau buat. Sebuah judul yang sama….WONDERLAND.' pikir Vio.

"Aku Alice. Wonderland ini adalah mimpiku, kenyataanku, duniaku, dan MILIKKU." teriak Alice seolah ratu.(saat ini author akan menyebut OC ini sebagai Alice).

Jonny hanya tersenyum menyeramkan setelah mendengar ucapan Alice yang telah mengakui siapa dirinya.

* * *

Lalu di belakang Jonny, muncul para Sacrificer. Namun mereka tidak berbentuk menyeramkan. Mereka berbentuk seperti manusia biasa. Mereka semua berlutut menghadap Alice yang duduk dengan gaya sombong di singgasana.

"Namaku Sakine 'Spade' Meiko. Aku adalah pengawal setia Alice. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menganggumu atau yang menghalangi jalanmu." ucap Meiko.

"Namaku Shion 'Diamon' Kaito. Aku adalah penyanyi yang hanya bernyanyi untuk Alice. Aku akan terus bernyanyi hingga tenggorokanku hancur jika kau memerintahkannya." ucap Kaito.

"Namaku Hatsune 'Club' Miku. Aku adalah maid sang Alice. Aku akan memberimu apapun yang kau minta meskipun itu jantungku sendiri." ucap Miku.

"Namaku Kagamine 'Heart' Rin. Aku adalah Doll Girl sang Alice. Aku adalah boneka yang akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan Alice." ucap Rin.

"Namaku Kagamine 'Heart' Len. Aku adalah Doll Boy sang Alice. Aku adalah boneka yang akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan Alice." ucap Len.

Semua orang yang berdiri di depan Alice memperkenalkan dirinya kecuali Jonny. Jonny tidak berlutut atau memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berlutut dan mulai memperkenalkan dirimu Jonny?" tanya Alice dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku mengerti Alice." jawab Alice sambil memperkenalkan namanya.

"Namaku Jonny Kermit. Aku seorang JOKER. Tugasku adalah mengantar sang Alice menuju peristirahatan terakhirnya." ucap Jonny dengan nada serius.

"A….apa maksud mu?" ucap Alice dengan gugup. Dia kaget dengan tujuan seorang Joker yang di sebutkan oleh Jonny.

"Hahahahahahaha kau tertipu Alice. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku seorang Joker (pembuat lelucon). Kau Alice yang penakut." ucap Joker dengan nada santainya.

Alice menahan malunya karena dia dipermainkan oleh The JOKER. Tapi disisi lain dia senang dengan kepribadian Jonny yang tidak terlalu serius. Berbeda dengan para Sacrificer.

"Kau mencoba mempermainkan ratu. Jika kau mengulanginya lagi, kau akan dihukum." ucap Alice dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi Alice bukanlah seorang Ratu." ungkap Jonny dengan senyum yang lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa Kau bercanda lagi?"

"Tidak Alice. Kau saat ini belum menjadi Ratu."

"Heh, Jangan bercanda bukankah sebelumnya Kau berkata bahwa Wonderland ini milikku."

"Wonderland ini milik Alice. Tapi hanya sang Raja dan Ratu yang berhak memberi perintah. Ini karena sang Alice tidak memiliki darah kerajaan. Alice adalah manusia sementara semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah mimpi-mimpi manusia. Kau bisa memimpikan seorang Ratu dan membiarkan dia berkuasa atas kehendak Alice, atau…"

"Bagaimana dengan mahkota ini. Bukankah ini mahkota Ratu?" potong Alice sambil menunjuk mahkota emas yang tertempel di kepalanya.

"Benar itu mahkota Ratu. Aku yang memberi mahkota itu padamu. Kau bisa menjadi seorang Ratu jika kau menikah dengan Raja dari Wonderland." ungkap Jonny yang tiba-tiba telah mengenakan mahkota raja di kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Ini rencanamu dari awal. Kau datang ke rumahku dan membeli lukisan dengan tujuan untuk memberi kartu Joker itu padaku. Kartu itu membuka jalan menuju dunia ini dan kau membimbingku mengingat masa laluku agar aku mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Alice. Lalu kau melamar seorang Alice agar kau bisa menjadi raja terkuat di Wonderland."

"Kau salah Alice. Raja tidak menyukai Alice karena dia adalah pemilik Wonderland. Bukankah sudah aku katakan di duniamu bahwa Raja sangat mengagumi lukisanmu. Joker mencintai Alice karena Alice mencintai Joker." ucap Joker sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna merah.

"Jika kau memakai ini, kau telah menjadi Ratuku, Alice." Joker membuka kotak tersebut dan terlihat sebuah cincin.

"SO ALICE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

TBC

**Maaf kalo chapter 4 kepanjangan. Rencananya Scene Joker melamar Alice ini ada di Chapter 5 tapi karena ide baru mengalir deras, langsung aja deh aku lanjut ke bagian ini. Chapter 5 adalah chapter terakhir (mungkin). Jika ada yang kurang jelas di chapter ini atau kalo readers ingin menebak akhir ceritanya silakan Review aja!**

**The Last Chapter: Bad End. **


	5. Chapter 5: Good Night Alice

**Chapter Ke 5 Alice Last Sacrifice telah dipublikasikan. Maaf kalo ada keterlambatan dalam mengupdate chapter yang satu ini. Oke selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan Yamaha bukan milik Author. Author cuman punya OC disini.**

**Warning: Mengandung GaJe, OC, OOC, Typo, Gore, dan Bad End. Disarankan untuk membaca fict ini tidak lebih dari 3 kali sehari. Membaca fict ini bisa menghilangkan nafsu makan, mengganggu perederan darah dan merusak akal sehat. **

**Chapter 5: Good Night Alice (Bad End)**

"Me…menikah? Apa kau bercanda lagi Jonny?" ucap Alice sambil melihat cincin bertahtakan berlian tepat dihadapannya.

"Tidak Alice, aku ingin kau menjadi ratuku di Wonderland. Kau akan memiliki semua dan mengatur semuanya. Jika suatu hari aku mati, kau tetap akan menjadi Ratu di Wonderland namun jika kau menikah denganku." ucap Joker sambil tetap berlutut di depan Alice.

Para Sacrifice menghilang dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Alice yang dilanda keraguan. Sang Joker tetap berlutut menunggu jawaban dari sang Alice.Menjadi Ratu adalah adalah impian Alice sejak kecil dan hari ini dia bisa menjadi Ratu di Wonderland.

"Alice, Bersediakah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Joker dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ya, Aku bersedia." jawab Alice tanpa keraguan.

Joker tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang Alice. Segera Alice menyodorkan jari manisnya. Lalu joker menyambutnya dan memasang cincin tersebut tepat di jari manis Alice. Saat ini Alice telah resmi menjadi Ratu di Wonderland.

Joker lalu berdiri dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Alice. Wajah Alice memerah saat menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan Joker. Wajah joker terus mendekat dan bibirnya mulai mengincar bibir Alice. Kedua bibir Raja dan Ratu Wonderland itupun bertautan. Namun…

"Maafkan Aku Joker, tapi ini adalah hukumanmu." bisik Alice setelah melepas Ciumannya. Tongkat yang dipegangnya berlumuran darah dan sang Raja jatuh tak berdaya. Sebuah luka terlihat tepat di dadanya.

"Kau telah mempermainkan seorang Alice, kau tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Beristirahatlah Raja ku." ucap Alice sambil menatap Joker yang tak lagi bergerak.

Alice lalu berbalik menuju singgasananya. Namun dia dikagetkan dengan seorang gadis kecil duduk di singgasana. Gadis itu menatap tajam kearah Alice dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

"Kau. Ke..kenapa kau duduk di singgasanaku. Kau adalah masa lalu, sekarang kau adalah aku." ucap Alice dengan wajah pucat.

Alice sadar bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah dirinya waktu berumur 7 tahun. Gadis menggunakan gaun favorit yang diberikan ayahnya saat ulangtahunnya yang ke-7. Namun wajah gadis itu putih pucat dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"Kau, bukanlah Alice. Kau adalah Vionel Reinee. Aku adalah Alice." ucap Gadis itu sambil berdiri dari singgasananya.

"A..apa maksudmu. Kau adalah aku. Tidak mungkin…" ucapan Alice terhenti. Gadis itu menikam jantung Vionel dengan sebuah pisau.

"Wonderland ini milikku. Kau harus pergi, Vio." bisik gadis kecil itu.

Vionel terbangun dari mimpinya.

**Vionel P.O.V**

Aku terbangun. Aku keluar dari mimpi aneh yang mereka sebut Wonderland Sebuah pohon tua melindungiku dari panas matahari. Aku berusaha berdiri. Namun ada yang terasa janggal.

Nafasku terasa sesak. Leherku terasa panas dan basah. Aku merasa rambutku basah oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kental dan berwarna merah. Entah mengapa pandangaku mulai kabur. Aku mencoba berteriak namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sebuah kartu telah memutus urat leherku. KARTU JOKER. Kartu tersebut masih tersangkut dileherku. Sementara itu darah terus mengalir dari luka yang dibuat kartu tersebut. APAKAH AKU AKAN MATI?

Pandanganku mulai redup. Aku melihat sebuah siluet seseorang. Aku yakin dia adalah laki-laki. Siluet itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia adalah Jonny. Meskipun tak terlihat jelas, aku dapat melihat bibirnya yang merah dan selalu tersenyum. Tangannya menggapai kartu yang tersangkut dileherku. Secara samar, aku melihat dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"GOOD NIGHT, ALICE." Joker lalu mencabut kartunya dari leherku.

Dia juga telah mencabut nyawaku.

**THE END**

**Oke, Akhirnya selesai juga. Author minta maaf soal keterlambatan publish Chapter terbaru ini karena Laptop Author baru selesai diperbaiki. Destiny of Evil juga akan Author update secepatnya. Oke. Silakan Review. **


End file.
